


I LOVE YOU, PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Uta no Prince-sama, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, M/M, RanAi, Romance, Shounen-ai, and no this is not a cross-over, collection of POV's of my OTPs in a single one-shot, daisuga - Freeform, how do I add tags again?, midotaka - Freeform, song-fic, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: A collection of POV's of different pairs regarding their love towards one another and their love experiences.Based on the song "I LOVE YOU" By Celine Dion.Pairings:Midorima Shintarou x Takao KazunariSawamura Daichi x Sugawara KoushiViktor Nikiforov x Katsuki YuuriKurosaki Ranmaru x Mikaze Ai





	

**Author's Note:**

> God.... I've never been good with summaries but I hope you will still spend a few of your time to read this fanfic of mine... :D I'm putting this up for Valentine's Day that is tomorrow. And I know it's early for that but I plan to make another fanfic to be posted on the exact date. 
> 
> If you're looking for a particular pair, the story is arranged the way I mentioned the pairs in the summary. though I hope you guys will read this until the end. ;) And if you notice any particular typo or anything feel free to tell me. :)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**"I LOVE YOU, PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO"**

 

  * **_MIDOTAKA SIDESTORY_**



****_I must be crazy now_  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch

 

**TAKAO’s POV**

I can’t help it. My eyes just seem to gravitate towards those long taped fingers and to Shin-chan in general. Sometimes I found myself thinking. What it would feel like if those fingers touched me. What if those fingers would carefully run through my hair just like how I dreamed it to be? What if all those dreams that kept me awake in the early mornings comes true? I wished you’d care for me just like how I longed to be always beside you. If only…. If only I can reach out my own hands and make these dreams come true… That’s impossible.

I wanted to tell you. But knowing you I’m sure you’re going to say that I’m just playing around. And also I don’t want to put a strain into this partnership that we have. I’ve been wanting for this to happen. For you to trust us and I won’t do anything to crush that trust. And if it means keeping my feelings for you deep inside then I’ll do it.

But man! This is hard! How do you keep your feelings from the guy you’re always with almost everyday for most of the time! Unconsciously I started putting a distance between us.

My dreams keeps on overlapping with the reality and its so frustrating. When you speak I always think of those special words you will say in my dreams. Whenever I see you holding your lucky items so carefully I can’t help but remember those dreams where it is I you’re holding so carefully, so lovingly. When I see you taping your fingers I can’t help but remember those dreams where you will remove those tapes just so you can touch me and feel me. When you look sharply at the ring before you take a shot I can’t help but see the dreams where those intense eyes will bore into mine and makes my heart race so fast.

God! I’m going crazy! So crazy in love with you Shin-chan. I want this to stop. Before something I regret happens.

  
  
****_To whisper in your ear_  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine

**MIDORIMA’s POV**

I know myself that there are times I’m not honest with everything. Fine! I’m not always honest. People call me tsundere because of this. But it was my nature. How do you change something that you grew up with? Didn’t they say that an old habit dies hard? I was fine with it though. I don’t care what others think anymore. I don’t have to change myself to suit others unless oha-asa told me to. Until faith decided to. And faith did. If I can curse I would.

Takao, you came into my life and made me look at basketball more differently. Not only in basketball but also at how I look at others and in life. That it’s not just about me and that I should trust my teammates also. You change something so big in me by being my partner. But I being not honest still haven’t change. But you were okay with it. You accepted it. And you understand me even though I don’t have to say anything. You already know. You’re the best partner one could have.

I’m grateful and happy for that.

That is until you suddenly changed. Slowly I notice you try to put some distance. You were the same with others but you’re starting to change when its only the two of us. I notice those looks. Even if I don’t have the hawk eye I know. I felt those longing looks. I know what you want. I already know what you feel. What do you think? We’re always together. As much as you can read me, don’t forget that I can do the same too.

So I guess this is what faith wants me to do. If telling those words will put a stop in your foolishness then I guess I have no choice. And here I thought you already know. Be grateful Takao! And besides it will make you mine.

“Takao!” The green haired lad called out to his black haired partner who is readying the rickshaw. “What is it Shin-chan?” Takao asked still focused on pulling the rickshaw out of its parking. Midorima walks to him and stood up behind his partner making Takao shock when he turns around only to find the green-haired shooter towering over him. “Wha--! Shin-chan! What’s the matter?”

“Listen carefully because I’m not going to repeat myself. I don’t like changing myself just to suit other people---“

“Well yeah… I know that Shin-chan… What’s this all about?”

“Be quiet and listen to me!”

“Hai! (Okay!)”

“Just like I said I don’t like changing myself to suit others. But you’re an exception. I’m not that dense and I know what’s been going on in that foolish head of yours. So I’ll say this. I love you Takao and if my words aren’t enough then I guess this will.”

Midorima leaned down and cups Takao’s face and brought their lips together not giving the other man a chance to recover from the shock only to pulled down into another shock.The kisswas just a moment and when the green haired man pulled back he was greeted by a very cute sight of Takao’s embarrassed red face.

“Cute.”

Ooops. His inner thoughts came out. That’s so out of his character. Oh well Takao is an exception to the rule.

 

 

  * **_DAISUGA SIDESTORY_**



**_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes_ **

**DAICHI’s POV**

I can remember it very clearly even up to this day. It was hard to forget that time. Especially when its so perfect. The very first day I met you, once again. The angel who was taken away from me years ago.

My first love.

The Sakura’s are in full bloom. It was a chaos in the gymnasium but it was full of excitement. I was so pumped to play volleyball along with my team. Finally in my second year of middle school I can finally play in official matches. I went out for a while back then so I can calm my excited nerves and that’s when I saw you.

You were standing under the full bloom of the Sakura tree looking up to it with the gentlest smile I have ever seen in my life. Your silver hair swaying to the winds as the Sakura’s dances around you. I just stood there on my spot staring dumbly at you. I was just so mesmerized. I was afraid that if I moved I will destroy this beautiful scene in front of me. I was afraid that if I move you will disappear in front of my eyes once again.

But then sensing my stare you turned and looked at me and our eyes met. I wonder if you felt it too?That electrifying connection that gave me goosebumps when our eyes locked.Your hazel eyes boring into my dark brown ones.

And then I remembered. Several years ago at the very same season. How can I have forgotten the person I promised my other half with?

My first love.

_My Koushi._

The person I’ve been longing ever since that separation when Spring had ended to welcome the summer.

I know I should’ve done something. I should’ve made a move and walk to you and maybe ask you your name. To make sure it was really you. Though deep inside I know it is YOU. But I didn’t. I can’t find myself to move.

And you smiled politely at me as you bow your head and went to the other way.

When I finally found you after all these years, you were gone once again.

Will I see you again?

  
**_'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_**

 **SUGA’s POV**  
  


It makes me wonder even up to this day. Will I see him again?

Who I’m talking about? Several years ago when I visited my grandparent’s house for vacation when spring time had hit, I met a boy. I was only seven by that time and there beside my grandparent’s house lives a boy, a year younger than me with black hair and chocolate brown eyes and with a confident smile like he is ready to take the whole world.

I was too shy to approach him and just continued sitting in front of the porch watching the butterflies and occasionally watching that boy. Then my eyes landed on a lady who looks like him but with soft features and she smiled at me. I don’t know why it scared me so I stood up and went inside. My grandma was so worried until I heard the doorbell and my grandpa was urging me to come into the living room. And there I saw the boy and the lady who have the same smile looking at me. I hid behind my grandpa.

The lady whispered on the boy’s ear and he nodded with a smile as he stood up and walk towards me. I heard my grandpa urging me to come out behind him. But I was too shy to do so. The other boy smiled widely at me while he extends his hand in front of me. “I’m Dachi! Let’s be friends!” His smile was so infectious that I found myself coming out from behind my grandpa and grabbing hold of the offered hand. “I’m Koushi.” I introduced myself and he shook our hands.

“Let’s play Koushi!!!” He smiles like the sun and I have this feeling that I can rely on him. He didn’t let go of my hand and drag me towards the backyard in our house to play and I’ve never had so much fun in my entire small life.

We spent my vacation playing with each other, not letting the other go. It was hard for my grandparents and Daichi’s parents to separate us so they agreed to have a sleepover. We learned so many things about each other. We do a lot of things together. We feel the same way about the other.

“I want Koushi to be my bride!” Daichi had declared so proudly in front of our families making the elders laugh at our innocence. “I want to be Daichi’s bride.” I said to Daichi when its just the two of us before we sleep. Daichi smiled and kissed me on my lips. We both not know what that kiss really mean.

I was just so happy to be with Daichi until the day I have to leave. I can’t let him go. I don’t want to let go. It was a matter of forcing us to let go and my Dad hugging me and carrying me away towards the car to take me away from Daichi. I don’t want to leave Daichi. And Daichi’s crying face was the last thing I remember of him.

It was the last time I saw Daichi.

Until that time, on my second year of middle school came. I saw Daichi, my first love, once again.

 

  
****_I love you, please say_  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

 

Daichi runs as fast as he can. He was now a first year in the high school of his choice and he was so excited to be part of their volleyball team. Finally he made it to Karasuno! He can’t wait to pass his application form so that he can start practicing already. His hands are itching to hit the ball.

He picked up his face and when he turned the corner he accidentally bump into something. Or more like someone. “I’m sorry I wasn’t looking!” Daichi immediately apologized as he extended his hand to help the young lad who had fallen on his rear on the ground.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t looking either.” The boy took his offered hand as he dusted his pants after Daichi helped him up. The young man looked up and their eyes met and their eyes widens in shock.

Different flashbacks of happy times, adventures, sadness and longing flashed through their minds at the same time.

“I finally found you.” They said at the same time making both of their cheeks to flush in pink as they chuckled awkwardly.

And this time Daichi and Suga knows they will never be separated again.

  
****

  * **VIKTUURI SIDE**



**_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door_**  
****_But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before_

**YUURI’s POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed finding the right position that will help me to sleep. I know this isn’t good for my health for I might just oversleep and miss practice and flub my jumps. But my mind is so preoccupied that it won’t stop running.

I finally got tired of pretending to sleep and I sat up throwing the covers in the process. I sighed and ruffled my already tousled hair. The reason for my restless mind is there sleeping soundly in the room next to mine.

I was so stupid to have made that grand declaration in the conference. I don’t even know if Viktor understood it but when I came back he acted just the same and insisting that we burn my necktie for some reason. I wonder if my feelings got through him but it seems it didn’t. Stupid language barrier.

Viktor had helped me in so many ways in building myself up to be better and along with that my feelings of admiration for him turned into something more.

_Love_

It was only when Viktor barged into my life that I started to think about love at all. There were so many kinds of it and the love I feel for Viktor although I don’t know what it really is at first I know deep inside it was a special feeling.

But what does Viktor really feel?

_Then maybe your boyfriend? I’ll do my best._

I blushed as I remember those words. Viktor had offered but at that time I was still so confused and that I don’t want him to play a role just for me. I want him to be someone that he wants too also. That’s what I keep on my mind. I want him to want me too.

But damn my heart won’t stop beating so loud whenever Viktor is so close and whenever Viktor will touch me. I can’t contain it anymore. I have to do something. I’m going to go crazy before the China Cup if I won’t fix this! And there’s only one answer to that.

I look towards my door and stood up from my bed. I went to my desk to grab something and slowly and quietly opened my door. I walk a few steps in the hallway stopping in front of the familiar door where the answer to my sleepless night lies in wait.

_Yuuri!~ Let’s sleep together._

I blushed. Why do I have to remember that time? I tried to calm my beating heart. I raised my hand ready to knock and then I froze.

Is this the right thing to do?

  
  
**_Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_**

**VIKTOR’s POV**

I sighed and lied on my back. For some reason I can’t sleep tonight. I look at my dog sleeping soundly beside me. “Lucky you Makkachin.” I whispered.

Every night before I go to sleep different thoughts will drift into my mind. Before it was always about skating, my programs and whatnots but now it only involve one single person. In the name of KatsukiYuuri.

Yuuri is like an enigma to me. He was so easy to decipher but then he will do something that will leave you speechless and think that he was hard to decipher at the same time. It was not that hard to get close to him though. It was hard not to like Yuuri at all especially when he skates.

Skating had been Yuuri’s only way of expressing himself. And he skated so beautifully, the music becoming one with him. It was what captivated me in the first place.

And also Yuuri is just too cute not to be noticed. It was even amusing to see him being flustered when his fans will come to him. I let out a small chuckle. Yuuri is just so adorable. But it annoys me when we lose special quality time together when his fans will hog him.

More importantly though, it was hard not to fall for KatsukiYuuri.

Yes, that’s right. I’ve fallen for Yuuri. So fuckin’ hard at that. I think it’s pretty much obvious with the way I behave around him. And Yuuri being Yuuri is just so dense. I even proposed to him to be his boyfriend and again he surprised me with his answer.

And now I don’t know what I should do for Yuuri to feel the same way and for him to realize that I have special feelings for him that a coach shouldn’t feel. I have this feeling that maybe his childhood adoration for me is blocking the right path. But sometimes Yuuri will do something so bold and out of his shy nature that it surprises me. I’ve always known that he’s full of surprises.

And now I got myself excited. I sighed. Maybe there’s milk in the kitchen I can drink to make myself calm and finally sleep like I’m supposed to do at this ungodly hour. I sat up and slowly move out of the bed. Makkachin blinks at me but didn’t move from where he is sprawled over the bed. “Sorry Makkachin.” I apologized in a whisper and stood up.

Slowly padding my way to the door I slowly slid it open and was shock to see the man occupying my mind standing on my door his hands raised and was looking like he’s about to knock on my door. Even in the dark I can see the full blush that overtakes his face.

“Yuuri? What are you doing here? Why are you still awake?” I ask him and if possible his face becomes redder and he starts stammering with his words. 

“I… I was… It’s just…uhm….”

He was being cute again I wanted to hug him! Then I remembered something. “Oh! Do you want to sleep together??” I asked excitedly and he waves his hands all over the place in denial.

“Ha? What? No!!” He shouted in a whisper because shouting loud isn’t good in the middle of the night.

My face fell and I pouted. Damn. I thought I can finally take a chance here.

“Then? Why are you here? Do you need something from me?” I ask him and he nodded his head shyly. “Can’t it wait tomorrow?” and Yuuri shook his head. Are we going to start a conversation just like this?

He pulled something from his pocket and not looking at me he extended his hand. “This… This is for you Viktor.”

I look down at his hands to see them shaking while clutching an envelope?

Hesitantly I took it from him and look at him questioningly. He looks up at me shyly before in a very soft voice he said, “Read it. I hope this finds the way into your heart.”

With that Yuuri left and hides on his room. I was just standing there and looking at the envelope in my hands and his words echoing in my mind. I closed my door and sat down on the side of my bed as I open my bedside lamp.

I look at the envelope and I found my heart thudding so fast inside my chest. I was suddenly nervous and with shaking hands I opened it and found a letter, it said.

  
  
****_I love you, please say_  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

“Damn Yuuri. You just wait. I’ll surprise you more than you’ve surprised me.” I said as I smile like a dork and keeps on re-reading the letter Yuuri gave me. “You adorable little piggy. Is this how you will start seducing me?”

 

 

  * **RanRanAiAi SIDE**



**_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care_ **

**AI’s POV**

It always makes me think.

What it feels like to fall in love. What it feels like to care for someone.

Being the way I am. I’ve never felt something like that at all. But I was always curious whenever that topic comes out. When questions were thrown at me I give answers that I know people expected to hear. I describe feelings that honestly I’ve never felt before.

I wanted to feel how it is to be loved. I wanted to feel how it is to be cared. I heard different kinds of love stories, those with happy endings and those that didn’t end well.

I wanted to know.

I wanted to feel.

Will I ever feel it?

Will I be able to love?

Will I be able to care?

It was the same questions etched into my mind after I was created and starts living in this world.

That is until I met Ranmaru.

And everything changed after that.

He exudes passion and love at the same time. With him feelings that I didn’t feel before slowly starts to show themselves.I always find myself looking at him. And when our gaze met I find myself tearing my gaze away suddenly feeling shy for reason I don’t know myself. My chest tightens whenever I see him and Reiji getting close and whenever we come into a disagreement. But when we agree and have the same thoughts I always feel light. Reiji even pointed out that I was smiling.

These feelings are so confusing. It was hard. I wanted to be close to Ranmaru but I was afraid to get closer. I wanted to touch him but was afraid to reach out my hand. I always find myself worrying over him but then chucking that thought at the back of my mind like it didn’t cross my mind at all.

Is this what they call love? Is this what they call caring for someone? Are these feelings even true and real?

I look up at the sky. It was dark. It’s going to rain hard for sure. I continued my walk and taking myself deeper into the woods. Then I felt the raindrops and the rain started pouring hard. Soaking my bodyeasily. But I don’t care at all. I know it’s not good for my body. I might shutdown because of the rain. But it is not my main concern.

Spiky silver hair with mismatched eyes flashed through my mind. I hug myself.

Ranmaru.

What should I do?

  
****_And maybe I (maybe you) maybe you (maybe you)  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_

**RANMARU’s POV**

The first time I met Ai I was mesmerized. He was so beautiful and it shocked me to know of how young he is. He also has a very beautiful voice. Soft but strong at the same time. But then as we worked together I noticed that something is not right with him.

I can’t exactly pinpoint what is odd about him. He was so emotionless, the way he speaks isn’t even normal at all. Always blabbering about percentages and all just like a robot. But even with these oddities I can’t stop myself from being so taken with him.

I already know from the very beginning that I’m falling for him.

And I don’t plan to do anything about that. It’s just the way it is. We’re both idols and also both of us are guys and he’s younger than me. It’s just impossible. But it didn’t stop me nor did it stop my feelings. As long as I can love him then its okay for me. It’s enough.

Until the time came that slowly I start to notice Ai’s stares. I may act like I’m not affected at all but at the end of the day it makes me curious. Why the hell am I subjected to such intense stares? And just like the rest of Ai, it remains a mystery.

Until that day came.

It was raining hard and I forgot to bring an umbrella. I took the shortcut through the woods where I know it is much faster to reach the dormitories. When I took a turn I was suddenly rooted on the spot. I saw a body lying down on the muddy ground. The cyan hair I saw is a dead giveaway to me to know who that person is laying on the ground.

I run towards Ai’s side and saw him unconscious. The rain poured harder even more and when I touched Ai I flinched at how hot he feels. I tried calling out his name and shaking him but he didn’t budge. I need to get him out of the rain. But there’s still a long way to go before I reached the dormitories. I look around and blink my eyes rapidly.

I remember there is a cabin near here and it’s faster to reach that place than going back to the dormitories. I grab Ai’s arm and wound it around my neck as I place my arm on his back and my other arm behind his knees and carried him and run towards the direction of the cabin.

For someone so small and looks so light, Ai is a bit heavy. And what bothers me the most is the heat I can feel radiating through him albeit the hard pouring, cold rain.

I reached the cabin immediately and kicked the doors open. I look around looking for a place where I can put down Ai but saw nothing. The floor will do. I put him down and immediately closed the door. I touched his forehead. Still so hot.

I started searching around the room and found a pile of blankets that looks clean enough to be used. Ai needs to get out of his clothes. It makes me blush but I can’t do anything but to do it. I muttered a small apology and started stripping him of his clothes.

After removing his top I heard some whirring sounds that are oddly coming from inside Ai’s chest. I paid it no attention and continued on my task. I wound the blanket around him after and I started removing my own clothes to avoid getting myself sick also as I use the other blanket.

I sat beside Ai and looks intently at him. I brushed stray strands of cyan hair that fell on his face and I noticed that he’s not hot anymore. That was fast.

Then the most shocking thing happened. Ai opened his eyes but they were dull and then something appeared on his eyes and I heard those whirring sounds again. I watched intently as the scene unfolds in front of me. Then Ai closes his eyes again and when he opened them the second time around it was the normal eyes he have.

He sat up and I almost let out a chuckle when I saw him blush when he noticed that he was naked. I decided to act normal before I ask the question that had been bothering me. I greeted him and he was shock to see me also naked and the blanket only covering my lower half.

Before he can say anything I explained what happened and how I found him. He was quiet after that but then I was known for not having a long patience so I asked him.

“Oi! What was that earlier? With your eyes and all.”

“That is…. Because I was soaked in the rain my system had shut down and started overheating.”

“What? The hell are you saying?”

“I’m an android and because of the rain my system shut down for a while and overheated.”

Okay. I think this time my brain had shut down at what Ai had said.

“Are you serious?!”

Ai nodded and he looks down at his hands on his lap. So that’s why he’s so odd. That’s why something isn’t right. No not really not right. It makes sense now why he behaves like that.

I sighed. Well even knowing that it doesn’t change the fact that I still love him. Which is good I guess. Great now I’m in love with a person whom I know won’t feel anything.

“Ranmaru? You don’t look that much surprise.”

“Well it’s just that I guess it makes sense now. Whatever. It’s good I guess. I don’t mind.”

Ai smiled and I heard my heart skip a beat. Stupid heart.

“So. You now this will happen why are you out in the rain?”

“I… I was thinking of you.”

“Me?! Why?”

“When I met you I felt things so differently than before. I develop feelings that I’ve been longing to feel before. And now I don’t know what I should do. What should I do?”

I froze in shock at what Ai so bluntly and honestly said. Does that mean what I think he mean? I feel myself blushing and my heart thudding so loud. This is so embarrassing.

“The hell would I know! What do you want to do?”

“I… I want to touch you. Can I touch you?”

My face exploded and I try to contain the happiness swelling in my chest. I grumbled a small fine and I felt Ai scooting closer to me. He leaned over me and reached out. I thought he was going to touch my face but then he wound his arms around my neck and buried his face at the crook of my neck. And now I can feel myself over-heating.

But at the same time was warm and cozy. Ai is like a cat. Wanting attention. I reached my hand up and patted his damp hair as my other arm wound around his slim waist and pulled him closer. “If you need someone to hold you then just say so and I’ll be there.” I told him and he nodded in understanding.

This position saves us a lot of effort in keeping the cold away. Sharing body heat is a good way to keep yourself from being cold anyways.

  
  
****_I love you, please say_  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> AND DONE!!! YEAH!!!! Did you guys like this? I know some pair's POV's might be shorter than the others that became so long because it was kind of necessary and I don't know how to cut it... I still hope you enjoyed reading the fic. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! And advance Happy Valentines Day!!!! *starts giving chocolates*
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic and your kudos and comments will always be appreciated and welcome. 
> 
> Till the next one!!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
